Distancing herself
by Chosen Hero Sync
Summary: AU Set one year after TLO. Calypso walked in just as Percy was about to decline the gods' offer to be a god. Annabeth thinks it was because of her and distances herself from Percy. What happens when a quest causes them to reunite? Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO.**

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting in my room, waiting for my dad to bring me to the airport. I wasn't very excited to go back this year. I was still unsure of where me and Percy stood. I haven't seen him in a school year and I missed him so much. But I knew we could only be friends. All because of what happened last year:

_The gods just asked Percy if he wanted to be a god. I was stunned. I was just standing there, motionless. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. We had just survived the Titan War and I couldn't bear to lose him now. He looked over at me and I looked away, trying to not meet his eyes. _

_All of the color was flushed from my face. I didn't look at him but I could tell he was thinking. I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me and for him not to become a god. But he turned to the gods and was about to answer when footsteps broke the silence in the room._

_They were small and quiet at first but gradually rose to an echo. The corridor behind me emerged a beautiful woman. She looked around the same age as me, but she gave off the presence of a woman._

_She wore a silver gown that stopped at her ankles. She wore gold armlets at her biceps and a necklace made out of silver flower petals. Her hair was wavy and her bangs were perfect. Her gown hugged her curves perfectly and complimented her figure._

_We all stared at the stranger that interrupted this important meeting._

_"Who is this intruder?" Zeus half said, half yelled._

_"This is Calypso," Aphrodite said nonchalantly. "I brought her here from the island she was imprisoned on."_

_"Without my orders!" Zeus was getting seriously mad now._

_"She hasn't done anything wrong, Zeus. She was just supporting her family like our children."_

_Percy looked at me, then Calypso. Then he declined the gods offer and said announced a speech about the minor gods and forgiving others like Calypso._

_He looked back to where I was standing when he was finished, but I was already gone. I ran away from him. The only reason he declined the offer was obvious. He was in love with Calypso. He was about to accept before she came in. _

_I always suspected he met Calypso after the incident at Mount St. Helens. I just never thought he would choose her instead of me. _

_We always had this spark between us. We would argue and everything, but it was kind of like our way of flirting. It was always playful and fun. Our special way of communication. In the council room, I was feeling something more. I had the feeling that we could've made something permanent._

_Now I know it was all just a fantasy. A sick dream concocted by Aphrodite to play with my heart. I thought she wanted us together not apart._

_I ran to the elevator and took a cab back to camp._

_I avoided Percy for the rest of the summer, which was extremely hard because it became an extended vacation. _

_On the day of his birthday, I decided to talk to him about Calypso. I baked a cupcake with Tyson and walked over to the beach. He wasn't there. I checked the docks. Nothing._

_I went over to his cabin, with my cake in hand. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed with Calypso._

_Calypso was leaning in to kiss him, and Percy was leaning too. My heart dropped a thousand feet. My stomach tightened as I saw them inch closer together. It felt worse than when he was about to accept the offer to become a god. I dropped the cupcake on the floor. The plate crashed on the ground that shook my world._

_I returned from my daze and ran back to my cabin. I heard Percy scream, "Annabeth, wait!"_

_But I didn't want to wait. I was tired of waiting. I had to forget about Percy Jackson. But I knew I couldn't. I could never forget his smile, or his laugh, or the way he looked when he knew he had just lost an argument to me._

_I could just distance myself away from him._

I convinced my dad to bring me back to SF and he agreed. I worked on Olympus from here and with no Percy around I could focus better and get my work done. I tried not to to talk to Percy throughout the year, but he was a persistent demigod.

He just kept IM-ing me and calling me. I have no idea where he got the drachmas or the minutes. I just stopped talking to him. He stopped halfway through the year, and I became even more depressed. I missed his constant begging for me to talk to him.

Every time he told me to just listen, I covered my ears and said, "lalala," like a baby.

But now I had no choice. I was bound to see him. He was probably with Calypso. I have no idea what would happen if I saw him.

My dad left after I entered the plane. I called him to tell him I was inside safely with no monsters attacking. The plane lifted into the air and I thought:

_I wonder what he's doing?_

**This was a random idea that popped into my head. I don't think I did the best job with the intro though. And now I have four stories to juggle. But I still love this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I didn't expect so many people to like my story. Let's pretend TLH and the Great Prophecy never happened.**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Annabeth's POV

I was finally in New York and I was just waiting in baggage claim. I waited for half an hour(I counted) but my gray suitcase never came. I was circling the conveyor belt until a woman's voice called out, "Looking for this?"

I turned around and I saw Rachel with my suitcase. Her fiery red hair had a few blue highlights, her pants were paint-splattered as usual, and she was wearing a white t-shirt that had ,"Art Center," painted on it in red.

I ran up and hugged her saying, "It's so good to see you. How's being an Oracle?"

She gave me my suitcase and she said, "It's been okay. But I always predict when I fail a quiz."

"How? Did the spirit of Delphi give you a vision or something?" I asked as we walked outside.

"No, I just wanted to piss off my dad because the Clarion Academy sucks," Rachel said nonchalantly. "They have like no art programs and I can't wear any of my usual clothes."

"You mean those jeans and a white shirt?"

"Yeah, the classic Rachel look." We were finally outside and she said, "Are you going straight to Camp Halfblood?"

"Yeah, I miss the beach, the Big House, my friends, even Mr. D," I said laughing.

"What about Percy?" Rachel said looking me in the eyes.

"I'm still thinking about that," I said shifting my luggage sideways and back. "I'm not sure about my feelings yet."

"Fair warning, don't believe everything you see."

"Is that supposed to be mysterious because you're the Oracle."

"Don't ruin the magic of it!"

We laughed and some kid ran up to Rachel and told her something.

"Well I have to get painted gold for this benefit in the lobby of the airport," Rachel said. I wasn't surprised. She always did things for the art programs in New York, in fact she was doing a benefit the first time I met her.

"Okay, see you at Camp," I said waving at her.

I walked to a deserted area far from the airport and got out a drachma. "Σταματήστε, Άρμα του Damnation! **(Stop, Chariot of Damnation!)**" I tossed the coin in the ground and it sank through. Then the Gray Sisters taxi emerged.

I entered. I wanted to get to Camp as soon as possible. Maybe if I got there fast, I could get to my cabin and avoid Percy until dinner. I sat inside and said, "One to Camp halfblood."

They drove and were oddly silent. They didn't talk or argue as usual. The one driving, Wasp, had the eye and was driving at full speed. I was calm, I've driven in here before and it wasn't so scary after a while. I saw Anger take out a magazine and opened it. I have no idea how she read it without her eye. She went through it and folded some pages.

Then she threw it back and landed on my lap. It was "Immortals" magazine, the equivalent of a "Peoples" magazine. The front page caught me by surprise because it was a halfblood and an immortal. It was none other than Percy and Calypso.

Percy looked just like he had last year only taller and he had more muscles. His dark hair was messy and covered some of his right eye. He was wearing a black jacket and a purple v-neck. He was sitting next to Calypso in a cafe. She was still as beautiful as last year with no change. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt. They were holding hands and smiling.

The bottom said, "The New Hottest Couple? Percy and Calypso have been seen in multiple locations together, holding hands or just smiling together. No confirmation yet on their relationship but sources say that they may be in a serious relationship. Some also say that they have kissed and other forms of affection."

I opened it and found nothing but reports about "Perlypso"**(Is that their name?)**. I looked at what Anger folded and they were ads. The first one was about "How to bring the dead back to life! Just follow these simple instructions!" The page ripped. I didn't mean to it was already on the verge of being torn. I quickly hid it in my pocket and flipped to a different ad and folded it. Another folded page was about Daedalus and I smiled. He was creating a new types of transportation in the Underworld.

He was attempting to create a plane or helicopter to reach Olympus without use of the elevator. It would be the first one ever made. I was very impressed because the plane looked very sturdy and actually very capable of flying and reaching Olympus.

I turned to the next folded page and I wanted to rip it. It was about Ogygia and how Calypso left it. All about how Aphrodite freed her and it was all for love.

What a bunch of bullcrap.

Aphrodite wanted me and Percy together, but now he was obviously with Calypso.

I put the magazine in the pocket behind the driver's seat. We were at Camp Halfblood and I tipped the Gray Sisters. They still said nothing which made me nervous. They were wise, but why wouldn't they talk?

I took my suitcase and quickly headed to my cabin. I was halfway there when someone yelled, "Annabeth!"

I reluctantly turned and was relieved that it wasn't Percy. It was Grover and Nico. Grover had shaved but it had quickly grown back into a beard. Nico was taller and had become much better looking. I never think of Nico that way though because we were close friends. Then again I thought the same thing with Percy but Nico, definitely not.

They each gave me a big hug and Grover said, "It's so good to see you! It's been so boring, coming back to camp a few times and neither you and Percy were here."

I looked down when he mentioned Percy and Nico punched Grover's arm.

"Ow, I just said Percy and-"

Nico hit him again.

"Ow, okay I'll shut up."

"So, what's going on with him and Calypso?" I said still looking down.

"I don't reall know," Nico said. "But don't worry they don't have the chemistry you guys had."

"We didn't have anything, Nico!" I yelled at him. "It's obvious he never loved me and I was just an obstacle in his way to Calypso, so just drop it!"

I stomped over to my cabin and whipped the door open. Luckily everyone was doing their camp activities so the cabin was empty. I went over to my bunk and started to unpack angrily. When I was finished I heard a knock on the door. It was open so I thought of no reason for someone to knock. I turned around and saw the one man I was hoping not to see.

Percy Jackson was standing at the doorway.

"Hi Annabeth," he said. His voice was soothing and brought my anger down. He was the only one that could make me do that by just saying my name.

"Hello Perseus," I said acting like I didn't care he was here. He should know that I don't need him and whatever was between us died when he started going out with Calypso.

But he went over to me and gave me a hug. I didn't hug back so I was just like a rag doll. He said, "I missed you."

I was shocked. My only reaction was...

**I wanted to try for a cliffhanger. I'll try and update quickly. Also check out my other stories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I will update quickly. I love reviews, so much I decided to update earlier than usual.  
**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Percy's POV

**-During Annabeth's Drive-**

My hands were on the back of my head and I was pacing in my cabin. My life sucks. That's it. My life sucks. I was in total Hades right now. I would kill myself but I'm sure someone would stop me.

I looked at my door and I saw a group of girls giggling. Most likely Aphrodite girls. I sighed. They were all over me this year. I mean, I guess I looked good this year. I groaned and laid on my bed.

Just thinking about before makes my head hurt.

I had just gotten here from my apartment after I found the magazine.

_"Got your drachmas?" My mom said as I was putting on my jacket._

_"Got them."_

_"Got Riptide?"_

_"Riptide always comes back to me, but I'll check again," I said. "Yeah it's back."_

_"Got your camp t-shirt?"_

_"Yeah I- Wait," I said as I realized I didn't see it when I was packing. I opened my suitcase and rummaged through it. I was tossing all of my neatly folded clothes around the apartment, searching for my shirt. "Where? Where is it!" I yelled._

_"Percy, you're wearing it."_

_I looked down and I was indeed wearing it. I blushed furiously as I grabbed my clothes. I went through the door and yelled out, "Bye, Mom! See you in August!"_

_I wished I ran out and caught a taxi and went straight to camp, but as usual the Fates hate me. I slipped on a magazine on the porch mat. I got up seeing a few people leaving their apartments chuckling at me. I shrugged that off and picked up the magazine. I almost got out Riptide and stabbed my Achilles spot._

_It was a picture of me and Calypso holding hands. I couldn't read the bottom because of my dyslexia plus I didn't want to learn more about what lies they were telling. The picture was taken when I was showing Calypso around New York._

_Calypso was staying in Camp Halfblood since she had nowhere to go. She was working as a kind of nurse since she knew more about the plants in camp than even the Demeter cabin. The forest and various plants was like a pharmacy to her. She could bring out a remedy for burns and poisoning without ambrosia or nectar._

_She said she wanted to see the outside world and I was more than happy to show her around. I told her to hold my hand because there were a bunch of shady looking men staring at her as we walked by. She smiled at me, appreciating my protectiveness. I smiled back and that must've been when they took the picture. _

_I read the bottom print as best as I could and groaned at their false accusations. I mean we did hang out a lot but we never kissed or touched each other except in a friendly way._

_Her smile was nice and all, but it wasn't like Annabeth's._

Oh gods Annabeth.

I missed her so much. Her blond curls, her voice saying, "Seaweed Brain!", and her beautiful gray eyes. Her eyes. The way they calculated moves and showed her brain working. The brilliant strategies she came up with, always topping mine. The way she licked her lips, getting ready to give me a long speech or argument.

She was supposed to come back to camp today. Grover told me and I was so excited. But I bet she still wouldn't talk to me.

What if she saw the magazine? What if she never talks to me? I won't let it be like my last birthday. I looked out my window and saw Annabeth slamming the door to her cabin.

I ran over there, avoiding the girls that were outside my cabin. I heard, "Percy, Wait!" and "Are you going out with Calypso? Cause if not-"

I made it to the Athena cabin in one piece and silently opened the door, expecting a crowd of Athena kids ready to defend Annabeth from me. But there was just Annabeth in the cabin. She was unpacking, throwing her clothes everywhere. I made sure to not look at any of the clothes that were being thrown at me.

I knocked on the door and said, "Hi Annabeth." I was planning on saying something else but I was busy looking at her.

Her hair was a mess, her gray eyes were filled with anger, and her shirt was crumpled. It was just like when we were sparring and I beat her.

"Hello Perseus," she said to me. She only uses my full name when she's upset with me or tries to annoy me. I was hoping it was the latter. She didn't seem to care I was here and didn't do anything about it.

So I made the first move.

I went over to her and kneeled down. And I hugged her. It felt so good having her body so close to mine that I couldn't help saying, "I missed you."

I can't say I was surprised by her reaction.

**I'll try and update later today. I still didn't tell you her reaction, muhahaha. But from what Percy thinks it shouldn't be surprising. But what would a girl do?**

**Please review. They make me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Didn't expect so many reviews in such a short time. I'll be generous this time since I got some reviews. Now rated T.**

**These first chapters are more like recaps for the year, so the next chapters are when the plot moves along.**

**Btw, this won't be like my other story, there will be a quest. **

**I do not own PJO or anything I did not makeup.**

Boring plot:

Percy's POV

Annabeth got up and kissed me. It was just like when she kissed me at Mt. Helens only better. Then we got married, had kids, and lived happily ever after unlike all of the other heroes. Yay!

Interesting plot:

Percy's POV

I was on the floor after Annabeth stood up and pushed me down. Then she took out her dagger and started stabbing me furiously. It didn't hurt at all, but it still hurt me emotionally. I mean, was she so angry about the magazine, she wants to stab me?

I tried to get up but she just stood on my stomach and started jumping up and down. After a few minutes of me getting jumped by Annabeth and various other attacks, she literally threw me out the door.

I landed on the dirt with an OOOF. Then she slammed the door shut. I closed my eyes, hoping to save my embarrassment for a little bit longer not wanting to see who saw the little performance. I finally opened them and saw Nico and Grover. They helped me up and I looked at the door of the Athena cabin wondering why Annabeth would do such a thing.

"So what happened in there?" Grover asked.

"She beat me up without killing me," I said. "Just like old times, only she used her dagger and she was trying to hurt me more than usual. It was nice."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Nico asked me.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can handle another summer without her. Just seeing her again, made me feel happy again."

"She tried to kill you," Nico clarified.

"But she didn't. Which means I have another shot to try and make her forgive me for almost kissing Calypso that one night. I still don't know why she was mad about that."

Nico and Grover looked at each other like I was crazy or something. then they started arguing about telling me something.

I wanted to stop them from arguing, but I was reminiscing about what happened that night:

_I was laying in my cabin. It was my 16th birthday and I was definitely not celebrating. The whole camp apparently had this huge prank meant for me, but I wasn't in the mood. My first birthday at camp, was nothing without Annabeth. She didn't even look at me the whole day._

_After I declined the offer to become a god, I thought me and Annabeth could be together. But when I turned around she was gone._

_"Where did she go?" I asked the gods. _

_"She ran off," Athena said. "I think she said something about,'focusing,' and 'no distractions.'"_

_I get what Athena was saying. Annabeth wanted to start working on Olympus right away. But "No distractions?" What does that mean? Did she not want to be with me like I wanted to be with her? I can't really trust Athena so I needed some reassurance._

_I looked at Calypso at asked, "Did she anything like that?"_

_Calypso was hesitant. She put a finger on her lips and said, "Yes she did."_

_Aphrodite made a small squeal. I looked at her and she just said, "Umm, that was nothing. You've seen my kids. Most of them squeal."_

_I let that go and said, "I'm gonna go run after her."_

_"That is not wise," Athena said. "Do you really want to hold her back?" _

_I didn't. But I wanted to at least talk to her about her new job. Did she even hear that I declined the offer? May be she was too excited about her new job and ran off to start._

_"Aw come on, even you can't believe that," Athena said to me. "Do the smart thing and give her some space."_

_"Yeah, show Calypso around camp," Aphrodite said._

_I decided there was no harm in showing her around camp. We walked away and I heard Athena and Aphrodite's voices in the distance behind us._

_I showed Calypso around the entire camp. A few guys tried hitting on her and she shot them down. It was amazing how when she said no to them and they seemed so okay with it. I continued to show Calypso around, but my heart wasn't into it. I was thinking about Annabeth the whole time._

_When we reached the Athena cabin I had the urge to bust down the door and talk to Annabeth. In fact, I was about to do that, but Calypso grabbed my arm and said, "Who's cabin is that?"_

_"That's my cabin and if you'll excuse me-"_

_"Let's go inside," She said as she dragged me away. She was stronger than she looked._

_We went inside and I saw Annabeth leaving her cabin with a blue cupcake. I wanted to go over there but Calypso just shut the blinds and asked if she could use the bathroom._

_I said yeah and I went to bed. I was too depressed. Annabeth's cupcake looked like it was meant for her and someone else. I was personally gonna kick whoever's ass she was gonna give that cupcake to. _

_Then Calypso came over and said, "You okay?" She sat at the edge of the bed._

_"Not really, the other campers are gonna pull some prank on me. But that's not why I'm depressed."_

_"Get up," she said to me. I did as she said and she said, "Remember when we were back on my island? you were really weak and I had to take care of you."_

_"Yeah, I remember the beautiful garden you planted and the smooth sandy beach. The cave was nice too. The invisible servants freaked me out though. I was always afraid of bumping into them."_

_We started talking more about her island and what she did to pass the time when I left._

_"Remember when you were choosing whether or not to stay with me."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You looked out into the sky and thought about the camp,the war, the prophecy."_

_"I might've stayed, but my friends needed me and- and-" She was leaning in and now I was. We were one inch from each other when I heard a crash. I looked at the doorway and saw the cupcake Annabeth had. I ran to the door and screamed, "Annabeth! Wait!"_

_But she just kept running. Increasing the distance between us._

Looking back at it, Calypso acted differently than when on the island. She was more hesitant and more flirtatious I guess.

My mind stopped drifting and came back to earth. I turned back to Nico and Grover who were still arguing.

"STOP!," I told them.

They turned to me and I said, "Tell me what the problem is and may be we can settle it together."

Nico stepped forward and said, "We were deciding whether or not to tell you that Annabeth l-"

Just then Will Solace ran over to us and said, "Have you seen Rachel?"

"No," I told him. I was kind of angry at him for interrupting our conversation. What starts with "l" and the way Annabeth feels about me? Did you ask Annabeth or the other campers?"

"Annabeth saw her this morning at the airport, but we looked there. We tried an Iris message, but there was no sound or picture. We even tried calling her, but it said the number was terminated."

"So this means..."

"Our Oracle is missing."

**I wonder where they will go *flips through a magazine* or who will go on the quest? Nicabeth, very interesting. I might use that. Or some other shipping.**

**I love reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5:Not my other story

**What magazine did you rip up AcadmicGames? I would love a Percabeth shirt. This is totally a Percabeth story but will have some Anco or Nicabeth. This chapter might make you think it's like my other story, but it's not.**

**I do not own PJO or anything I did not makeup.  
**

Annabeth's POV

We were in the rec room having a war meeting. Ever since the minor gods had cabins in camp, we had to push the Foosball table next to the ping pong table. I wanted to design a new table and an entirely new war room with maps of the camp and the U.S.. There would've been a screen monitoring the halfbloods in camp. A skylight would show the constellations of the Greek heroes and...

Off topic, I was mad at Percy. I specifically made it clear I wanted him to go away and what does he do? He comes and hugs me. I figure I did the right thing by beating him up. Well I don't really know if it counts since he's invincible. But it felt good to let out my frustration. He was like a giant doll that therapists give you when you're angry. Only Percy was real.

I looked over at Percy, who was with _Calypso_. He was looking at me though, which was unsettling. Calypso was talking to him about some plant, but he looked like he was zoned out. Calypso kept talking, she didn't notice.

But I did. He always did that when I talked about architecture. I would let him because it was cute how his mouth was slightly opened like he was ready to cut in, he touched his ear a lot, and he blinked less than usual.

"Let's call this meeting to order," Chiron announced.

"Everyone is present and accounted for," Calypso said. _Finally she stopped talking about plants._

"The order of business today is our Oracle is missing," Chiron said. He looked around the room and everyone was talking about what we should've done.

"We should've put her under protection," Clarisse said. "My siblings would be like those bodyguards keeping everyone away."

"Some magic might've kept her safe," the Hecate counselor said.

"*Snore* Just let stay here*snore*" Clovis said.

"Who would want her? She was too ugly hons," Drew said.

"Hunters should've kept an eye on her."

We all looked at the doorway. Thalia was standing there in her usual outfit. Leather jacket, combat boots, death to barbie shirt, the usual.

I got up and just yelled out, "THALIA!"

She came over and hugged me. Then she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain is gonna pay."

Then she let go and got a chair.

I sat back down fixing my hair and acting nonchalant. "So let's continue."

"What the Hades is Thalia doing here?" Nico asked. He never liked these meetings. His feet were on the table and he was leaning back.

"I can come over whenever I want dead boy!"

Nico just grumbled. He was 16 **(Let's pretend)** he should stop acting like a child.

"Well, we can't do anything now," Chiron said, getting back to the reason we were here. "Now all we can do is wait and see if she will come back or if a god tells us where she is."

"What are you talking about! It's Rachel!," Percy said standing up. _Geez, Percy. You already have Calypso, no need to get that red-haired bi- I mean girl. Sorry, force of habit._

"I understand Percy, but-"

"We need a quest!"

Chiron put his hands on Percy's shoulders. "Percy calm down. Patience. We can't go on a quest without a prophecy, and without an Oracle, there can be no quest."

Percy looked down. He knew he was defeated. I wanted to help him. No matter how mad I was, I wanted to help Rachel. She was okay after she became the Oracle. Plus Percy seemed really bummed out. I couldn't just sit here and let him get talked down.

I stood up and the magazine page I accidentally ripped out fell out of my pocket. Everyone looked at me and looked at the paper. For some reason, when the paper touched the ground, it melted into the shadows.

I just stood still. No one touched or did anything. Chiron broke the silence when he said, "Annabeth, where did you get that?"

"I got it from he Gray Sisters taxi."

Now there was murmuring. Percy sat back down and Calypso put her hands on his. I wanted to go over there and slap her face. Not a bitch slap. I'm not a bitch.

"Did they say anything?" Chiron asked in an urgent tone.

"It was really weird actually, they didn't talk at all."

Then he did the hand gesture that warded away evil. Then he said, "They knew Rachel would go missing and gave you a clue," he opened his eyes and said, "What was on the paper?"

"It was some ad about bringing the dead back to life-"

"That ad is bullcrap," Nico said aloud. "In order to bring the dead back to life you have to go to the underworld and-"

"That is where the quest will start," Chiron said. "The Gray Sisters intentionally left it to rip. Annabeth, they left you the clue, you must lead the quest."

I was up for it. I only had one quest under my belt and I was ready for more adventures. "I accept."

"We only know your destination, so choose your quest partners wisely."

I looked around. "I choose Grover, Nico, and Thalia."

"So be it. I'm not surprised by your choices," Chiron said, but he was looking at Percy. He was in complete shock at my choices. I chose one number over the usual two, but Percy was always in the usual. I was chuckling at his face. His jaw was on the ground, his eyes were in dissaray, and I could practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"It is set, meeting adjourned."

We all left the rec room and I went to the Zeus cabin with Thalia. We started catching up on everything. When we got inside, Thalia said, "Are you sure you don't want Percy along?"

I was stunned by her question. "What do you mean?"

"You guys always had each other's back and worked well together. Even if you're pissed, you need the best possible people for the job."

"Well I have you, that makes up for him."

"As flattered as I am, you know I'm right."

I looked down and noticed the pictures of her, Luke, and I. "I didn't know you kept these in the room." I picked up one of all of us in a photo booth. "These were good times."

"Yeah. At least there are no new Zeus kids, to mess up my stuff," Thalia said as she started packing.

"So you heard about me and Percy?"

"Yeah the cheating douche. I wanted to dump his ass-"

"Okay, stop cursing Thalia. Potty mouth much."

"Sorry, well I was gonna dump him in the lake, but he's the son of Poseidon so that wouldn't have worked so i thought I would get the Stolls to kidnap him and his bed while he was sleeping. Then he would wake up in the middle of camp without his clothes on."

"That sounds hilarious but what if he woke up?"

"Clovis and his pillows would work."

"Well now we're going away for a while. Are we using Orpehus's door?"

"I think so, do you think Percy is mad? You guys have been friends longer than Nico."

"Probably. So it's all good, I mean he has Calypso," I said picking up the pictures on the ground.

"Annabeth," Thalia said as she turned me around, "are you jealous of the stranded island girl?"

"Of course not Thalia!" I said. I was blushing furiously.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know you like him."

"Well it looks like I missed my chance," I said. Tears were welling in my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, I'll help you pack."

We went toward my cabin and we heard a slam against the wall.

* * *

Percy's POV

"I can't believe she didn't pick me!" I said as Nico, Grover, and I walked to my cabin. Calypso went back to the Big House. i didn't really care about her right now since she was partly the reason I couldn't go on the quest.

I saw the way Annabeth looked at her. She obviously hated her for some reason. I have no idea why, but now I can't save Rachel.

I don't like Rachel that way. I just think that she would have never gone missing if I hadn't shown her the world of gods, halfbloods, and monsters. So I feel somewhat responsible.

We were now inside my cabin and I was pacing. Angry pacing, not the worried pacing like before. "Why didn't she pick me, guys? I'm choosable, right?"

"Choosable's not a word, Percy. And maybe it was because of Calypso," Grover said.

"Yeah I know."

"You do," they both said in unison.

"Yeah, she dislikes her for some reason."

They both groaned and laid back on my bed as I kept pacing. Then a light bulb went off in my head, "Wait a second."

They both got up instantly. "Yes."

"She looked at Calypso and looked angry."

"Yes."

"It looked like she was blushing."

"Yes."

"Then why did she choose Nico?"

Grover groaned and I picked up Nico. "What the Hades?"

"Do you have some thing with Annabeth?"

"Of course not, man. I'm a lot of things, but I would never steal your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, okay."

"But you want her to be."

"No I don't," I said setting him down. "At least I think I don't."

"But you do, Percy," Grover said.

"No! I mean she's like my best friend. Best friends don't notice how her hair curls at the bottom, or the way her eyes show her mind working, or the way she licks her lips before she wins an argument against me," I said stating the obvious. "Best friends don't notice that stuff."

"Exactly. But you did," Grover said.

I thought about it. How did I not notice it before? I knew everything there was to know about Annabeth, but I never knew how she felt about me, "romantically." Now I picked them both up and pushed them to the wall. Thank you Achilles curse for some extra strength.

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"We didn't know you were this stupid," Nico said struggling.

I let them go and paced more. "Oh my gods. The ad was in the magazine that had the picture of me and Calypso calling us Carcy."

"I think it was Perlypso," Grover cut in.

"Whatever! The point is she must hate my guts," i said. "I have to go on the quest."

"But Annabeth already picked-"

"I got into the quest with Zoe and Bianca. And I can do it again."

I reached for the door handle and Grover said, "Percy you can't just-"

"Ah, ah , ah. I'm gonna do it."

And I slammed the door shut.

* * *

Third Person POV

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover were in the strawberry van heading to Central Park.

Up above the van... Percy was on blackjack waiting for them to stop.

And up on Olympus... Aphrodite was watching them on her tv screen. "Oooh, my favorite couple is coming together," she said drinking some nectar. "Let's make things a little more interesting."

She reached for her phone and dialed a number. "Hello. Yeah it's me. I know I said your love life was over, but this might be a nice surprise. I need you to meet some halfbloods at the front of the River Styx. Yeah, they're going through the door of Orpheus. Okay thanks! Bye Luke."

She hung up and sipped some more nectar.

"I love this show!"

**I just thought of the ending of the story! It will be in like five to seven chapters! I watched a show's season finale, and it fit pefectly with my plot. So now I have the ending, I just have to write the rest of the story.**


	6. Chapter 6:Happy New Year!

**Happy New Year! **

**This should be up by midnight. Shout-outs to everyone who reviewed by the time I posted this at the end.**

**Don't worry, cliffhangers will be done for a while. I am a Percabeth and Thalico supporter so you'll get a little bit of both in this story.  
**

**I do not own PJO.  
**

Annabeth's POV

I was just looking out the at the scenery of New York as we drove. Argus was the driver as usual. I was sitting next to Thalia who was in an intense conversation with Nico.

"Just because we wear black doesn't mean we're emo or goth," Thalia said with a huff.

"I know, it's so cliche when people stay away from me because I wear dark clothes."

"Yeah, they should stay away from you because of your personality."

"That's what I'm saying! But I'm usually approached by some girl," Nico said looking at Grover who was shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Thalia said, her voice rising.

"I mean I'm just sitting down, trying to read a book-"

Now we all stared at him.

"Okay, a sports magazine-"

More staring.

"A comic book, you happy! Anyway, I'm just reading it and some girl comes over and just starts hitting on me," he says raising his hand and looks around. "It's just so annoying. I mean do I give off some aura or signal. What is it about me that makes girls fall for me? **(This is a question I would like all of you to answer. I have no idea why people think Nico is hot, no flames please.)**

"It can't be your choice of words," Grover said looking out the windshield.

"Or your looks," Thalia said. "Or your personality or wardrobe."

"Really?"

"I don't know, just a few suggestions," Thalia said turning to me.

"You're acting differently, Thals. What's with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, look we're here."

Argus dropped us off and nodded his head. His sly way of saying goodbye. I have got to get him to talk one day and put those rumors of him having an eye on his tongue to rest. We walked around for a while until we found the pile of rocks that was Orpheus's door. Grover started playing his reeds and it opened.

They all stepped inside and I took a quick step back.

Nico turned around and said, "Come on Annabeth, there are no spiders."

"You don't know that."

"They're probably dead spiders if there are any."

"So there are spiders!"

"Come on," Nico said as he grabbed my hand and led me down. I grew even more nervous when I heard a growl behind us. Then the door closed behind us. We walked down in complete darkness. Luckily Nico knew the way.

The steps were slippery and I tripped a few times. Nico always caught me which earned me a glare I couldn't see, but feel from Thalia. I think I heard the growl from before, but I'm pretty sure I was just imagining things.

"I need to give Hades a new design for a secret entrance to the Underworld," I said.

We finally made it out and i saw the Underworld in all it's glory. The River Styx, Hades's palace, and the screams and tortures of the Fields of Punishment. Elysium and the Isles of the Blest were the only nice places. The Fields of Asphodel were just boring with people.

We walked down from the cliff we arrived in, and passed by the River Styx. I imagined Percy diving in there all heroic. But knowing Seaweed Brain he probably messed it up somehow. I laughed at that thought and received some, "She's crazy stares."

I'm not used to getting those from half bloods. Demigods always get those stares, just because we're so careful for monsters around us. And if i see someone with an orange shirt I assume that they're from camp. Then they're not and they look at you crazy.

Am I crazy?

No, I just know the truth.** (This is true for all demigods out there, and more.)**

Anyway, I could just see him there. Seaweed Brain getting all invincible. His eyes shining brighter than usual. His physique becoming more fit and muscular. Him, becoming dry even though he went in water.

I wonder what he thought about to connect him to the mortal world? If I ever talked to him again, I should ask him that.

We moved on and walked some more. Passing by some dead spirits who couldn't find the lines. We told them directions out of courtesy. I mean what was the worst that could happen?

One spirit tapped my shoulder and said in a deep voice, "Hey baby, what's shaking?"

I grabbed my knife and swiped as turning. It didn't hurt the spirit, but he said in a higher tone, "Still good as ever with that knife, Annabeth."

I looked at his face and I dropped my knife. His sandy blond hair and blue eyes still sent tingles down my spine. He was wearing a white cotton shirt with brown slacks. Then Luke smiled and said, "Are you checking me out."

He grabbed my hands and I was about to say something, but then a familiar figure tackled Luke to the ground.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was following them to Orpheus's door. I didn't need to though. I knew where it was, I just didn't want anything bad to happen to Annabeth. Yeah, I'm not to afraid to say it. I like Annabeth Chase! Not sure if I'm in love with her, but I'll cross that bridge later.

Once they started walking to the door, Black Jack landed. _Good Luck Boss!_

_Stop calling me Boss!_

_You got it Boss!_

I just waved him off and told him I'd talk to him when I got back. I told him to go back to camp, silently, and I stalked them. They finally reached the door and Annabeth backed away. She was obviously scared that spiders were down there. I was totally about to reveal myself and get an earful, but Nico helped grabbed her hand and walked into the darkness.

I growled in anger. That bastard. Nico said he wouldn't do anything like that. I slipped inside before the doors closed and followed their footsteps. I heard Annabeth fall a couple of times and someone caught her. More growling from me. We finally made it to the light that is the Underworld. I stayed behind at least ten feet. Watching them in the shadows, in case trouble came.

I saw Annabeth scrunching her eyebrows, folding her arms against her chest, and licking her lips. She was thinking. I memorized everything about her. I looked where she was looking, and saw the Styx. That brought back memories.

Getting kidnapped by Hades, becoming invincible, and fighting an army of war skeletons. Those were the good ol' days.

She laughed and I could tell it was about me. I mean, come on, whenever she laughs and no ones talking to her, it must be me she's thinking about.

Then I saw Luke approach her. I wanted to say hi, but I was still being a ninja. He surprised Annabeth and she drew her knife. I walked closer, still in the shadows, and watched those two. I didn't hear what he said at first, but it was Luke. What could he say?

Then he said, "Are you checking me out?" Which angered me a little. Then he grabbed her hands, and the next thing I knew he was on the ground and I was on top of him.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped. I could see a tiny smile come up on her face.

"Hey Annabeth, everyone," I said as they stared at me. "Luke," I said in disgust as I looked down at him.

**There you go for all of you people who really want Percabeth to prevail! I was gonna make Percy beat him up, but then I thought, I can't do that. Yet :)**

**And seriously, I need some things for Annabeth and Thalia to like about Nico. Why do most girls like him? Please ANSWER this! It's a puzzle to me.**

_Shout-outs:_

_LOST HERO-Thanks for being the first one to review my story!_

_MyChemicalRomanceRocks-Thanks for reviewing telling me my story is awesome!_

_perceabeth-Thanks for complimenting my story and reviewing!_

_swimmergirl3-yeah, I've read your stories, they're good and they do have cilffhangers! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Lissa-Love percabeth stories too! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Butterflysparkle1012-I made it more cheerful like you said! Thanks for reviewing!_

_UNoWhoOwnsFanfiction-Thanks for reviewing my story!_

_Crazedbookfan14-I'm sorry for driving you up the wall. But I updated quickly! Thanks for reviewing!_

_2spiffy-You were correct! Annabeth was totally cold to Percy! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Percabeth1233-I will keep going! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Team Percabeth-You can bet I'm putting in Nicabeth! Thanks for reviewing!_

_xXxrouxXx-Thanks for the ideas and compliments! I'm not mean when I'm not mean ;) Thanks for reviewing!_

_SkylerPhoenix-You love chapters, I love lots of people reading and reviewing my story...Deal :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_veryblueberry-Luke=trouble=I have to update to make things more interesting. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Poseidon's Fave Daughter-It's my f**king story and I can do whatever I want! JK, can you imagine if I was like that XD. Thanks for pointing out my faults and ups in the story! Thanks for reviewing!_

_AcadmicGames-Thanks for reviewing ALL of my stories! Don't hate magazines, hate the model your brother compared you to. Then hate the agency that hired her. Then hate the person that discovered her. Then hate his/her boss. Then..._  
_You get the idea. I would say more_, _but this shout-out is getting longer than the rest.  
_

**Happy New Years Everybody!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Has it been a week already?**

**Well I had to update my other stories and school came back so that's why I haven't updated. Thalico idea is off.**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Percy's POV

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Grover yelled as they all came over. I grabbed Luke's hand and lifted him to his feet. He wasn't injured, being dead and all, but I still felt the need to break a bone of his.

"I'm sneaking my way on this quest," I said. "Because for some reason _somebody_ didn't choose me to come along." I steered my head to Annabeth.

"I wonder why," she said. She checked up on Luke to make sure he was okay. I wanted to go over there and tell her how I felt, but I don't think the Underworld was the right place to do it. It had to be romantic and no past flames had to be around.

"He's fine Annabeth, he's dead remember?" I said. She gazed down and I think I sound kind of cold. Luke was a good friend of Annabeth's. "I didn't meet it in a bad way."

"Just leave Percy, we don't need you on this quest," she said turning back to Hades's palace. But Thalia grabbed her arm.

"I kind of think we do Annabeth," Thalia said surprisingly.

Annabeth looked at her in shock. "We do?"

"You do?" I said.

"We do," Thalia said turning Annabeth around to face me. "We may need someone invincible to watch our backs. Even if it is Percy."

"My dad still isn't cool with us being in his territory either," Nico supplied. "He is stressed as it is, and he won't appreciate us holding up the line."

Nico pointed to the crowd of spirits filing in. "He doesn't care if I am his son, he will destroy anything that makes his job harder."

Annabeth groaned. "Fine, Percy is in." I grinned. "But I'm keeping an eye on you." I saluted. "Luke you can come along too." My smile faded.

"Cool," he said. We walked over through the lines and more spirits were attracted to us. I kept a healthy distance behind Annabeth and Luke. They started talking and I felt very left out. We used to be so close. We could talk about anything. Now, she never talks to me and when she does, she tries to kill me.

I wish I could like, close the gap between us.

Grover and Nico joined my sides. "Dude, what are you doing here?" Nico asked.

"Doing what you two motivated me to do. I'm going after Annabeth," I kept looking forward. My eyes on Annabeth.

"But don't you think punching Luke was a little, extreme?" Grover said chewing his emergency tin can. He always ate those when he was nervous. You should've seen him when he asked Juniper to the camp dance.

"I don't think so."

"Well Annabeth doesn't think it was a good idea," he pointed to Luke and Annabeth. Annabeth felt the part where i punched him. She was so caring towards some people, mostly me. Thalia made a barfing motion and they laughed.

"See Thalia is making barfing motions, that means they're being mushy," Nico said. "It isn't looking good for you."

"I'm not that worried. I mean Luke has to stay down here," I said. Luke and Annabeth's hands were getting a little too close for my taste. I moved forward and Nico's arm rose as a barrier.

"Yeah, about that," he turned to face me and walked backwards. "You know how we were talking about the ad for raising the dead?"

"Yeah," i said scrunching my eyebrows. I could tell this conversation wouldn't go my way.

"Well..."

"Guys we're here," Thalia said. I looked up and saw the regular terrorizing palace. His guards were still around and glaring at us. Well they had no eyes but their sockets were burning. They must remember me from last time.

"I see you found all of your bones," I said. They went all about face.

We went inside and went through a maze of corridors. We finally made it the throne room of Hades.

Annabeth's POV

I could fell Percy's eyes on my back. Even though we were in the most horrifying room ever, he wanted to look at me. He should just go crawling back to Calypso. I bet she could take care of him. I mean she frickin' took care of him for two weeks!

I squeezed my hand and heard Luke say, "OW!"

I looked down and hadn't realized we were holding hands. "Sorry."

I looked to the center of the room and Hades was pretty busy. His throne room was horrifying and all, but the paperwork was like snow. They were everywhere and looked like they could cause an avalanche of papercuts. It was more like a home office then a menacing throne room.

He was indulged in file. His hands were covered on his head and looked ancient. I couldn't really blame him for looking so dreadful, if I had to do all of this I would kill myself. But then I would just end up back down here.

Nico stepped forward. "Um, dad?"

Hades was still staring at his paper.

"DAD!"

He finally turned back slowly. He stood and his eyes were bloodshot and baggy. He snapped his fingers and he turned back to his normal pale self.

"What are you doing here Nico? You must stay at camp for the summer and Westover Hall during the school year, we discussed this."

We all stared at him. We didn't know he talked about his living conditions in the mortal world. "I know, but I was just wondering if you saw our friend Rachel here?"

"The red-head? Yeah, she was here," Hades said then turning back to his work.

"Do you know where she went?" Nico asked.

Hades groaned and rubbed his eyes. Then an evil smile went to his face. "I'll tell you. But on one condition."

I thought of the possibilities. A god would never need help. They're a god. If the Lord of the Underworld needs help, then it must mean trouble.

"As you can see if I have piles of paperwork," Hades waved on the paperstorm. "I need you to get rid of them."

"Can't you just use a shredder?" Percy said with a dumbfounded look. I held back a laugh at his stupidity.

"That's not what I meant! I mean get rid of the problem causing the paperwork!"

"Can't the you or the Furies take care of it?" I asked. He was god and if he couldn't do something the Furies did his dirty work.

"The Furies are missing when I sent them to the problem," he said sighing. "There is some trouble in the Underworld."

I grew uneasy. "What kind of trouble?"

"It's really a simple task for you to achieve. There are just on, two, maybe a hundred monsters stirring at once," Hades said.

"That's simple?"

"No, it's over a thousand. The ones you defeated in the Titan War are coming back quickly. They are disrupting the spirits and they have been filing complaints and refuse to enter the Fields!"

"So what do you want us to do exactly?" Thalia said.

"The monsters actually regenerate here in the Underworld before coming back to the surface. They are becoming quite angry after their defeat and have stirred. You must defeat them once again, and then all this paperwork will go away!" Hades threw a pile of papers in the air.

"We can't defeat all the monsters again, we had an army to defeat them," I said logically.

"There are only a thousand, much less than the original amount. Just beat them again, you have your Achilles there," he pointed at Percy. "This should be a good workout."

He waved his hand and we were back at the entrance.

Percy's POV

"Well this should be easy," I said smiling at our good fortune. They all looked at me with disgusted faces.

"Easy for you to say, you only have one spot that can kill you. We, on the other hand, can get killed much more easily," Thalia said. I forgot that Thalia could get killed in battle and that Nico, Grover, and Annabeth were still vulnerable. Luke couldn't help since he was dead.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Not the first time he forgets people," Annabeth said walking toward the pit to Tartarus. It was where the monster's essence goes when they're defeated, so that should be where they reform.

"Wait! Annabeth I need to talk to you!" Luke ran after her.

Nico looked over at Thalia and she said, "I can't. I'm a hunter, my oath remember?"

Nico nodded.

"What about her being a hunter?" I asked.

"Remember the ad for raising the dead?" he said shifting his feet.

"Yeah, you said it was bogus."

"Well not necessarily," he said suddenly interested in his feet.

"What do you mean?" I said stepping closer to him. "What does Annabeth have to do?"

"Orpheus loved his wife and almost got her back in the myths, correct?"

I stepped even closer. "Yeah."

"Well, if a human brings a loved one to the surface without looking back as they run, they come back to life, just like Orpheus tried and failed."

"So what does Annabeth have to do with anything?"

"If Luke can get Annabeth to love her, they can go back to the mortal world together."

**Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're either shocked, angry, bored, or saw that coming.**

**I needed a reason for Luke to be back and into Annabeth. Now, Percy has some competition. Still thinking about Luke coming back. **

**I actually looked up the Orpheus thing. Now, I have updated for the weekend.**

**Review and I might give you another one tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am updating all of my stories this weekend! This chapter might suck though. You know when you write and your heart isn't in the story anymore? That's the way I'm feeling now about this story.**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Annabeth's POV

I was just walking to the pit when Luke showed up next to me.

He was sweet, thinking I needed help. But i wasn't in the mood so I didn't show it. I wasn't the same girl who ran away when I was seven. I was stronger now. With my anger at Percy, I was like a ravinous beast.

"You okay?" Luke asked. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine," i said. I walked faster and he followed.

"You sure?"

I glared at him and he slowed down a bit and came back.

"Is it about Percy?"

I stopped. I looked down and saw little droplets fall. I realized they were my tears. I looked back to see if any of them were looking at us. They weren't and I started crying more. Luke held me in his arms and I cried into his shirt. The same way I did to Percy.

"It's okay," Luke said as he stroked my hair.

"No *hiccup* it's not," I hiccuped. "Percy *hiccup* is in love *hiccup* with some other girl."

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"You're obviously in love with Percy and I can't do this to you, I'm sorry," he said as he hugged me again. "I'm going to help you Annie. Even if it means I have to do something stupid."

"What *hiccup* are you gonna- mmmmphh"

He kissed me. I imagine it was pretty gross on his side because tears were still trickling down my cheeks and hiccups were everywhere.

He pushed my face away and I said, "What the Hades?"

"Just play along," Luke said holding my hand and we walked to the pit. Then he told me what he was going to do. The whole making me love him idea. I slapped him and he said he was sorry. I forgave him because I would probably do the same thing, only with Percy though.

"So who's the girl Percy 'loves'," he made quotes in the air when he said love.

"Calypso."

"Lucky bastard," Luke said. He looked at me and quickly caught himself. "I mean that son of a bitch. Calypso is a whore and a- um- is some lousy island girl that could never match up to you."

"thanks Luke, but I'm not so sure," I said looking back. Percy was in an intense conversation with Grover and Nico. Thalia looked bored with her hands behind her head and smiled at me.

We were finally at the edge of Tartarus and I threw a rock in. No sound of it landing.

"So where are the monsters?" Percy said.

With his luck, ten dracnae appeared from the smoke emanating from the hole. Percy drew his sword and cut through them lightning fast. He looked over to me and I just turned my attention to more of the smoke. They seemed like the essences of the monsters.

They touched the surface of the ground and became various monsters. Luke disappeared because he was a ghost and he wasn't allowed to interfere with monsters, ancient laws. Grover started playing his reeds, Nico took out his blade, I got my knife, and Thalia loaded her bow.

We were fighting monsters just like in the war. Only, there were only five of us and no backup. I cut through two telekhines and Percy appeared by my side. He sliced the heads off of five snake women and smirked.

"That's 83 for me," he said. "I've killed more than you."

"You must've done your math wrong because I counted 118 that I've killed," I said and stabbed a cyclops in the eye that was very close to Percy.

"We'll see about that," he went off to fight more.

By the time we were done, we were all sweaty and breathing heavily. I sat next to Percy who looked fine. He was still ready to fight more monsters. He helped me up and didn't let go of my hands. He just kept them there, even when we walked back to Hades. I was dragging him and he just smiled.

I finally asked, "So how's Calypso?"

That took that stupid grin off his face. I missed it now.

He was about to answer when Nico cut in. "Hey guys! Annabeth I need to talk to you," Nico tore our hands apart and started to talk to me.

"Annabeth, Percy-"

Thalia tackled him. She stood up and wiped the dirt off her clothes.

"Don't listen to him, Annabeth we need to talk."

**This chapter sucks so much to me. I need some suggestions.**

**I have the ending planned out but the social problems, I'm drawing a blank; And I'm writing "Let's see where this goes." Which is full of problems arising.**

**I can come up with tons of things for that but not for this. I'll try and update tomorrow or the weekend.**


End file.
